swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W02/2017
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 09.01.2017 - Monday/Montag 01:44 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 04:20 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 06:52 Witold Rudziński - Odprawa posłów greckich (Dismissal of the Greek envoys) (1966) Polskie Nagrania (PL) 07:39 Péter Eötvös - Three Sisters (1998) Deutsche Grammophon ® - 1st recording 09:16 Igor Wakhévitch & Salvador Dalí - Être Dieu (1974) Blue Velvet (F) - 1st recording 11:42 Michaël Levinas - Les Negres (2004) Sisyphe (F) - 1st recording 13:30 Michèle Reverdy - Médée (2003) MFA (F) 15:19 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording 18:26 Tsippi Fleischer - Cain and Abel (2001) VMM (HE) - 1st recording 19:30 Carlo Galante - Corradino (1991) Ermitage (I) - 1st recording 21:15 Joan Albert Amargós - Euridice y los titeres de Caronte (CA) - 1st recording 22:21 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 23:50 Oliver Knussen & Maurice Sendak - Higglety Pigglety Pop! (1999) DGG (E) - 1st recording 10.01.2017 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:52 Olli Kortekangas - Messenius ja Lucia (Messenius and Lucia) (2005) Ondine (FI) 02:34 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 04:39 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 06:13 Ned Rorem - Miss Julie (1994) Newport Classics (E) - 1st recording 07:41 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 09:36 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 11:26 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 13:25 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 15:11 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 17:22 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 19:36 Luigi Nono - Prometeo (2003) Collegno (I) 21:50 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 23:23 Vittorio Gnecchi - Cassandra (2000) Agorá Musica (I) - 1st recording 11.01.2017 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:00 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 03:39 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 05:57 Giacomo Puccini - Edgar (2005) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 07:20 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 09:07 Giuseppe Verdi - Nabucco (1965) Decca (I) 11:08 Gioachino Rossini - Ciro in Babilonia (1988) Akademia (I) - 1st recording 13:37 Gioachino Rossini - Guglielmo Tell (1972) Gala (I) 17:23 Gaetano Donizetti - Lucia di Lammermoor (1983) EMI Classics (I) 19:51 Gaetano Donizetti - Gli esiliati in Siberia (1999) Actes Sud (I) - 1st recording 22:06 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 12.01.2017 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:27 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - The Philosopher's Stone (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 02:31 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 04:43 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 06:31 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 09:10 Reinhard Keiser - Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) 11:37 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 14:02 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 17:09 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 20:10 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 23:11 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 13.01.2017 - Friday/Freitag 02:29 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 05:06 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 07:49 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 10:33 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 11:24 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 15:19 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 16:36 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 18:04 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 20:13 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 21:32 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 22:49 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 14.01.2017 - Saturday/Samstag 01:44 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 02:57 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 05:13 Antonio de Literes - Acis y Galatea (1999) DHM (ES) - 1st recording 06:12 Antonio de Literes - Los elementos (1997) DHM (ES) 07:13 Antonio Vivaldi - La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) 09:48 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 12:50 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 15:24 George Frideric Handel - Riccardo Primo, re d'Inghilterra (2007) DHM (I) 18:20 George Frideric Handel - Oreste (2010) Animato (I) 20:57 George Frideric Handel - Siroe, re di Persia (2003) Harmonia Mundi (I) 22:32 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 15.01.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag 02:05 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 04:55 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Zoroastre (2001) Erato Records (F) 07:23 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 10:36 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Anacréon (1995) Archiv-Pro (F) 11:17 Niccolò Jommelli - Armida abbandonata (1994) Ambroisie (I) - 1st recording 14:19 Tommaso Traetta - Buovo d'Antona (1993) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 16:44 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) - 1st recording 19:53 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) 23:43 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 02/2017 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2017